


Не более приказа

by VivienTeLin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Non-Chronological, Psychology, Secret Identity, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienTeLin/pseuds/VivienTeLin
Summary: Он верен своей стране и императору, он действует максимально эффективно. Но иногда... Иногда он только выполняет приказы, и не более того. Потому что бывает долг превыше верности.





	Не более приказа

_Текамсех сглотнул кровь, сочащуюся из разбитой губы, с трудом перевернулся на спину. Каменный мешок утопал в полутьме, только от слухового окошка растекалось пятно света. Следующий допрос должны были провести на закате. Повезло: времени хватало, чтобы собрать воедино весь прошедший день._

_Отделить то, что он будет говорить, от того, что следует только помнить._

***

Рынок раскинулся на площади, растекся жадными щупальцами по ближайшим улочкам — шумный, пыльный, дышащий жаром человеческих тел. Но какой бы сильной ни была давка, гвардейцев обходили стороной. Ничье плечо не смело задеть украшенные перьями куртки, ни одна нога не рисковала стать слишком близко к мягким сапогам.

— Вы двое — на те крыши, — Текамсех отослал последних из своей команды. Он знал, что перекрыл все выходы с площади, верил в данных ему людей, и в то же время почти не сомневался — “слепая пророчица”, сидящая между мясным и овощным рядами, сбежит от них. Она ускользала даже от наблюдателей, когда те подходили слишком близко. Считалось, что это случайность, но Текамсех не верил в случайности. Фальшивые предсказательницы не растворяются в толпе, едва гвардия оказывается на расстоянии трех прилавков.

Он знал только одну женщину, способную на подобное.

Шрам, тянущийся наискось через все лицо, привычно зачесался, Текамсех потер переносицу.

Если это в самом деле она, тем интересней.

Пошел вперед, одновременно давая знак рассыпанной по рынку группе. Если доведется вступить в бой, они прикроют, разгонят гражданских.

Прохожие расступались, давая дорогу, солнце заливало улицу расплавленным золотом. Первой торопилась к пророчице тень, а женщина все сидела, обманчиво беззащитная, с повязкой на незрячих глазах и тростью у ног. Текамсех положил ладонь на рукоять меча, второй взялся за футляр с приказом арестовать и доставить для допроса.

— Именем Солнцеликого Императора, — начал он, остановившись перед ней. Женщина вздрогнула, подняла лицо. Поправила платок, скрывающий волосы. Еще утром Текамсех жизнь был готов поставить на то, что знает, какие они — белые тонкие пряди с выкрашенными в кровь концами. Отличительный знак шпионки и убийцы, которая не желала оставаться неузнанной, завершая свои задания.

Текамсех надеялся наконец сорвать платок раньше, чем она сама сделает это, но теперь сомневался, правильно ли угадал. Возможно, фальшивая пророчица в самом деле обычная смутьянка?

— Господин, господин! — его прервали на полуслове. Текамсех мельком взглянул на мальчишку, который протягивал ему алый футляр. Цвет крови, предельная срочность.

Отступил на полшага от женщины.

— Прошу прощения.

Она улыбалась, пока он читал приказ, и разум отказывался что-либо понимать. Каким образом арест превратился в "доставить в императорский дворец на праздник"? И личная печать Императора.

Что ж, он только гвардеец. Приказы не обсуждаются, тем более такие. Их можно лишь выполнять.

Слепая выслушала его внимательно.

— Слово Императора закон и великая честь для меня, — Текамсех впервые услышал ее голос, низкий для женщины, с легкой насмешкой на дне. — Прошу, подайте мне руку. Я не смогу иначе следовать за вами.

***

_Все было так, и здесь не требуются умолчания. Да, он подозревал, кто она. Да, неожиданный приказ сбил его с толку, однако он собирался исполнить все в точности и без сомнений. Простых гвардейцев ведь не всегда посвящают в подробности доверенных им дел._

_Чаще, чем “не всегда”._

_Полгода назад было так же._

***

Приказ звучал даже слишком просто: найти убийцу, чью жертву нашли в заброшенном доме. Обычно в таких случаях посылали новичков, но в этот раз вызвали его, выделив даже временную группу и девчонку, говорящую с вещами.

Можно было принять это за проверку способности командовать — начальник давно намекал, что Текамсех может стать главой отряда, а не одиночным гвардейцем. Но достаточно было шагнуть за порог темного дома, чтобы понять — дело куда серьезней.

Им велели искать убийцу? Правильней было бы сказать, сумасшедшего. Даже если у этого человека были личные причины так мучить жертву, оставить рядом с телом стопку аккуратно сложенной одежды, увенчав ее кошельком и дорогим кулоном было как минимум очень странно.

Подчеркивал, что не вор? Забавные представления о чести.

Магичка замерла в дверях, сдерживая рвоту, команда тоже старалась на тело не смотреть. Текамсех подошел ближе. Голова осталась цела, но на лице запечатлелась не гримаса ужаса или боли, а мучительное, сладострастное наслаждение. Разнообразие ран такому выражению совершенно не соответствовало. Интересней всего смотрелись вывернутые наружу ребра, торчащие из спины, как подобие крыльев.

Текамсеху доводилось делать нечто подобное, когда арестованных и допрошенных им врагов Империи нужно было казнить достаточно эффектно. Однако когда он наклонился, желая понять, как именно кости вырезали из тела и чем подпиливали, его ждало неприятное открытие.

Никто не резал мышцы и не пилил ребра. Они словно сами изменили свое направление, вырвавшись на свободу из плоти.

Гвардия не раз преследовала магов, но на этот раз Текамсех не представлял даже, какая школа сотворила подобное. Можно изменить мертвую материю, повлиять на рассудок или способности, но магия не умеет исцелять или убивать напрямую. То, что живо, неподвластно ей, таков непреложный закон.

Закон, который кто-то сумел обойти.

***

_Текамсех усмехнулся, вспоминая. Сейчас он мог назвать все допущенные тогда ошибки, и первая из них — не бросаться по теплому следу, не узнав, кто ждет на той стороне._

_Однако у него были люди, уверенность, приказ, в конце концов, а девчонка сумела разговорить кошелек мертвеца. Текамсех действовал так, как полагалось, и подумать не мог, к чему это приведет._

_Он не знал своего противника._

_Сегодня он подобной ошибки не допустил._

_Не то чтобы это на самом деле помогло._

***

— Командир особой гвардии и слепая пророчица!

Он подвел ее к трону, опустился на колени рядом, склоняясь перед Императором. Слушал, как “пророчица” возносит хвалу.

— Впервые мне жаль своего зрения, о Солнцеликий Император, ибо не было бы большего счастья в моей жизни, чем взглянуть на вас.

— Развлеки наших гостей, женщина, — повелели ей. — Предскажи для начала свое будущее.

Жест был однозначен, и Текамсех встал так тихо, как мог. Принял у императорской телохранительницы короткий клинок, поднес к горлу “пророчицы”.

Она улыбалась.

— Мое будущее в ваших руках, о Солнцеликий Император. Как и будущее всех, кто сейчас в этом зале.

Еще один знак, кинжал вернулся хозяйке, лег в ножны, скрывающиеся под текучей тканью шаровар. Текамсех помог своей спутнице встать, отвел в сторону, когда она шепнула, потянувшись к самому его уху:

— Однажды вы умрете в темноте.

— Это считать угрозой?

— Лишь пророчеством.

Она пыталась сбить его с толку, одновременно прекрасно разыгрывая роль предсказательницы и намекая на ту, с кем он сражался не раз и не два, всегда в темноте, по крайней мере, для нее.

Текамсех не собирался играть по таким правилам.

Чуть приподнять шаль, помогая “пророчице” сесть в кресло, было просто. Она почувствовала, конечно, подняла голову, ожидая его действий.

Но он просто стоял рядом, как положено гвардейцу.

То, что он увидел, осталось между ними.

***

_А вот об этом уже следует промолчать. Не он один знает, как выглядит лучшая из вражеских агентов, любой на его месте не только опознал бы ее, но и заявил об этом во всеуслышание. Нежеланием нарушать планы Императора тут не оправдаться._

_Значит, он не видел ее волос. Он и не должен был, приказ был следить, а не выяснять, кто она такая._

_Сыграть глупца проще, чем в самом деле им оказаться._

***

Он не раз был в трущобах, где люди готовы убить за глоток воды, выкапывают дома в земле и разбегаются от отряда гвардейцев, как муравьи. Новички, бывало, гибли в этих кривых переулках, недооценив силу отчаяния живущих здесь людей. Текамсех бдительности никогда не терял. Никогда прежде.

— Туда, — девчонка указала на устье узкой, едва вдвоем разойтись, улочки. Расшитый мешочек на тонком запястье молчал для всех, кроме самой магички, но Текамсех не сомневался в ее словах. Обман карался жестокой смертью, так что им не лгали.

Но что, если лжет вещь?

Они ведь даже не проверили, кому на самом деле принадлежал кошелек.

Текамсех знал, как звучит магия, и знал, чего от нее ждать. Услышь он музыку, стихи или отрывистые строчки миниатюры — начал бы действовать сразу, увел группу из-под удара. Но в переулке зазвучала песня, а ведь ведь всем известно, что менестрели не могут быть магами.

Человек вышел из-за рассыпающегося угла глинобитного дома, остановился перед отрядом, чуть разведя руки. Голос его накрывал улицу, захватывал внимание, согревал.

Обычный истощенный бродяга, чью наготу прикрывали лишь обноски, невысокий и почти хрупкий, моложе самого Текамсеха лет на десять. Но пока этот человек пел, он казался даже не магом — богом.

Текамсех скрипнул зубами, осознавая наконец, что попал в ловушку, привел в нее весь отряд. Попытался усилием воли освободиться от наваждения, но песня, красивая, словно голос матери, который Текамсех никогда не слышал, не отпустила. Она лишала не воли, но вполне телесной возможности двигаться, убаюкивала, как колыбельная, так что через несколько мгновений отряд уже лежал на земле, блаженно улыбаясь своему убийце.

— Вы вознесетесь в небеса, как птицы, — сказал человек. — И даруете этим местам покой.

***

_"Покой". Текамсех так и не узнал, во что верил странный человек, зачем убивал. Ясно было одно — у них не было ни единого шанса против него. Пусть их было больше, а он один, певец обладал властью, намного превосходящей способности десятка тренированных тел. Они должны были умереть._

_Так же, как должна была умереть она. Если их заманил в ловушку кошелек, то ее — клинок. Тот самый, которым едва не перерезали ей горло._

***

Текамсех должен был следить за “пророчицей” неотрывно, конечно. Но не доверять телохранительнице Императора было почти изменой, так что когда женщины удалились в кулуар, он остался у дверей. Слышал тихий разговор, хоть и не мог разобрать слов.

Когда повисла тишина, он выждал всего несколько мгновений, прежде чем открыть дверь. Увидел, как быстро выпрямилась "пророчица", протянула к нему руку, как зрячие смотрят в лицо. Сказала обеспокоенно:

— Госпоже стало плохо, я не могла привести ее в чувство.

Телохранительница, однако, уже села ровно, рассеянно поправила съехавшую манжету шаровар.

— Все в порядке, — отозвалась на прямой вопрос. — Однако, думаю, Император захочет получить личное предсказание, пророчица.

— Это будет великой честью для меня.

Текамсех смотрел, как она улыбается, и как ее руки сжимают ткань многослойной юбки. Взял под локоть, вывел на открытую террасу. Мрамор дворца дышал холодом, внизу журчал фонтан. Текамсех предложил:

— Расскажите мне сказку.

Она усмехнулась уже не так, как в комнате, жестче.

— Хорошо. Но сперва позволь мне коснуться твоего лица. Хочу знать, как ты выглядишь.

Ее пальцы скользнули по его лбу, проследили линию бровей, нашли шрам. Тот отозвался острой щекоткой.

Она отвернулась. Начала чуть нараспев:

— Жил-был доблестный воин. Он любил свою родину и сражался с ее врагами так отчаянно, как могут только обреченные. А он был обречен, как и все они — маленькая страна безнадежно проигрывала сильному соседу. В боях воин потерял руку, и пусть он научился сражаться левой так же хорошо, победы это принести не могло. Нужно было совершить нечто иное — подвиг для его народа, страшнейшее злодеяние по меркам врагов. Тогда он взял клинок, который однажды выковал своими руками, и отправился на последнее задание. Он не смог выполнить его и не вернулся, но страх, что он окажется не единственным безумцем, остановил войну.

— А клинок должен был однажды вернуться домой, — добавил Текамсех, глядя на переливающиеся серебром струи воды внизу.

— Должен, — кивнула женщина, уже не пытающаяся казаться пророчицей.

Они молчали, когда к ним подошел слуга.

— Солнцеликий Император вызывает господина гвардейца.

— Я иду.

***

_Его в самом деле вызвали и не были удивлены, что он явился один. Он снова лишь выполнил приказ, сделав вид, что не подумал об остальном. И когда ему велели привести пророчицу и быть наготове, был уверен — она уже воспользовалась своим шансом._

_Она никогда не медлила._

***

Маг пел им по очереди, но ни одну песню не доводил до конца. Текамсех висел на стене, последним в общем ряду, словно индюшиная тушка, слушал, как кричат его подчиненные и пытался стащить ладони с крюка, на который их нанизали. Если получится, одолеть певца будет делом техники. Или если маг подойдет достаточно близко, чтобы достать его ногами.

Как ему только дыхания хватает, не замолкать ни на миг.

— Они не справятся, — сказал певец, остановившись на полпальца дальше, чем желал Текамсех. — Они слабы, я использую их для другого. Но вот ты... Тебя будет достаточно, верно?

— Объясни, что ты делаешь? Для чего тебе наши жизни?

Но уловка не прошла, маг только глубоко вдохнул, готовясь петь. Текамсех стиснул зубы.

Он ждал, что будет то же, что с убитым в доме — тело подчинится магии, изменится, пытаясь принять иную форму, и он умрет. Но вместо этого почувствовал вдруг смертельную слабость, словно высасывающую его изнутри. Песня была красивой, хотя он не мог разобрать слова, невыносимо печальной и гордой одновременно. Песня говорила о смерти ради высшей цели, о доблести и жертве.

"Я не собирался жертвовать собой ради твоей странной веры!"

Он выкрикнул бы это, если бы смог. Медленно начала расползаться по телу боль, одновременно перехватило дыхание, так что ему оставалось только стонать, отчаянно пытаясь глотнуть воздуха. Он старался держаться, оставаться в сознании — даже в последний миг может найтись возможность победить. Он гнал от себя смертное окоченение, как только мог, не сдаваясь, не сдаваясь — до последнего. Сумел-таки прошептать:

— Если хочешь убить меня, придется приложить больше усилий.

Певец улыбнулся безумно, но вместо того, чтобы шагнуть ближе, как надеялся Текамсех, наоборот, отступил, воздел руки, голос его взвился так, словно желал разрушить хрупкую хибару. Крик боли вплелся в него еще одной нотой, усилил.

Текамсех понимал, что умирает, когда песня оборвалась.

С трудом, но ему удалось поднять голову.

Над телом певца склонилась знакомая фигура, слишком тонкая для мужчины, слишком широкоплечая для женщины. Пробежала пальцами по перерезанному горлу, потом по лицу, оставляя кровавые следы. Закрыла мертвые глаза.

— Жаль, — вздохнула. — Такая сила.

Выпрямилась, повела головой. Текамсех замер неподвижно, щурясь. Она слышала его голос. Узнала? Что будет делать?

Она только улыбнулась, глядя почти точно на него, лишь чуть в сторону. Вытерла кинжал об одежду убитого и ушла.

***

_Она знала, что он жив. И хотя не было ничего проще, чем избавиться от старого врага, она не стала этого делать — ни своими руками, ни дожидаясь, пока его убьет певец. Никто не видел, что случилось, и когда Текамсех наконец сумел содрать ладони с крюка и привести в чувство подчиненных, они назвали его героем. Он не стал их разубеждать._

_Он должен был жизнь этой женщине. Если сегодня это лишит его должности командира, гвардейской куртки или даже жизни, что же._

_Это того стоило._  



End file.
